pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqueline Lorains
Jacqueline Lorians (or Lorains) is a pornographic actress , born in France on 4 February 1962 . Installed in the US , it conducted between 1980 and 1989 a career crowned by the AVN Award for Best Supporting Actress for Beauty and the Beast. Summary masquer * 1 Biography * 2 Awards * 3 Filmography ** 3.1 As actress ** 3.2 As writer ** 3.3 As Producer * 4 Photographs * 5 References * 6 External links Biography [ edit | edit the code ] Jacqueline Lorians appears on the screen for the first time in 1981 in a scene sapphic of Nightdreams a fantastic porno co-written by the authors of Café Flesh .The following year she co-starred in The Devil in Miss Jones 2 with Georgina Spelvin , star of the first game of the series. If the redhead knows how to give without restraint, it can also embody a softer, less aggressive sexuality that the door to more readily interpret romantic situations, fragile characters, innocent and inexperienced young women . During her career, she turns including Henri Pachard , Alex de Renzy , Joseph W. Sarno and John Stagliano . Its male partners John Holmes , Jamie Gillis ,Peter North or Ron Jeremy , among others. She also shot many scenes lesbians with Amber Lynn , Sheri St. Clair , Tracey Adams and Traci Lords . Although listed in the credits of several films alongside the latter, Jacqueline Lorains have never shared a scene with her in Just Another Pretty Face ( 1985 ) . Jacqueline Lorians sharing time between his private life cinematographer and director Jane Waters and actor Paul Thomas . With the first, she produced the film Daddy's Darling Daughters ( 1986 ) with Nikki Charm . Waters then offers him the opportunity to embody Traci Lords , while the actress in the heart of the scandal, in Traci's Big Trick ( 1987 ). The second, passed to the embodiment, the leading seven times and still gives him the opportunity to shine in parodies like Romeo and Juliet Part 2, Little Red Riding Hood or Beauty and The Beast 1 ( 1988 ). After eight years of career in the X and about eighty films, the actress retired from the end of 1988. Jacqueline trays Lorians sees its collaboration with Paul Thomas rewarded with the AVN Award in 1989 for Best Actress in a video for Beauty and the Beast. Awards [ edit | edit the code ] * 1989 AVN Award Best Supporting Actress - Video (Best Supporting Actress - Video) for Beauty and the Beast Filmography [ edit | edit the code ] As an actress [ edit | edit the code ] ; Feature Films * 1981 : Nightdreams Francis Delia: brown cowgirl (with Danielle and Dorothy LeMay ) * 1982 : Devil in Miss Jones 2 Henri Pachard (Ashley Moore and Bobby Astyr and Joey Silvera ) * 1982 : Bill Milling Blonde Goddess: the small French / Sadie (with David Messa) * 1982 : All American Girls 1: Oh Beautiful Bill Milling: Deanna (with Steve Douglas) * 1982 : Maximum 2 * 1983 : Fantasies Of Jennifer Faye (with Ron Jeremy ) * 1983 : In The Pink Bill Milling: Marie-Ange (with Joanna Storm, Ken Starbuck, Scott Baker and Joey Silvera ) * 1983 : Bad Girls 2 David I. Frazer: Chrissy (with Brooke Fields and Ron Jeremy ) * 1983 : Babylon Blue Henri Pachard : Mrs. Baker (with Joey Silvera ) * 1983 : Pom Pom Girls * 1984 : Young Girls Do Bob Vosse: Norma Jean (with Erica Boyer ) * 1984 : Making it Big Vincent Davis: Cherry (with Desiree Lane, Jacy Allen, Blake Palmer, Jerry Davis, Craig Roberts, Hershel Savage, Marc Wallice and Paul Thomas ) * 1984 : I Want to Be Bad by Gary Graver : Flo Moroni (Jon Martin and Marc Wallice ) * 1984 : Intimate Couples Scotty Fox (video with Rikki Blake, Angel West, Hershel Savage, Dino Alexander) * 1984 : Dirty Girls Alex de Renzy : Jamie's Girlfriend (with Jamie Gillis ) * 1984 : Classical Romance of Richard Mailer: Laura (with Paul Thomas ) * 1984 : Ball Busters Alex de Renzy (Gina Carrera) * 1984 : Hot Stuff by Joseph W. Sarno : Rhode Island Red (Michael Knight) * 1984 : Suze's Centerfolds 8 of Suze Randall (with Paul Thomas ) * 1985 : The Love Scene Jerome Bronson (with Eric Edwards, Marc Wallice and Steve Drake ) * 1985 Tracy in Heaven BJ Baily and Jerome Tanner: Bette Locke (video with Gina Valentino and Marc Wallice ) * 1985 : The Idol Jerome Tanner (with Helga Sven and John Holmes ) * 1985 : Sleepless Nights Hayes Dupree (with Lili Marlene) * 1985 : Jack Genero Sexaholic (with Jessica Wylde and Susan Hart) * 1985 : Pool Service Howard Wasserman (video Rhonda Jo Pettyo and Jeff Conrad) * 1985 : One Hot Night of Passion: brown tennis the player (with Lana Burner and Ron Jeremy ) * 1985 : Night Moods Drea * 1985 : Losing Control Bob Chinn (with Patti Petite and Eric Edwards ) * 1985 : Ladies of the '80s by Mark Richards (video Tamara Longley, Sheri St. Clair , Lana Burner, Tallie Cochrane and Jesse Adams) * 1985 : Just Another Pretty Face Scotty Fox (with Traci Lords ) * 1985 : Hot Girls in Love (compilation) * 1985 : Goin 'Down Damon Christian (Dan T. Mann and Peter North ) * 1985 : Girls Of Hollywood Hills (video with Desiree Vincent and Ray Wells) * 1985 : Blue Ice Phillip Marshak: Messina (video with Helga Sven, Francois, Hershel Savage and Jamie Gillis ) * 1985 : Life & Loves of Nikki Charm of Henri Pachard (video with Nikki Charm and Tom Byron ) * 1986 : Gettin 'Ready Jerome Bronson (video with Peter North ) * 1986 : Erotic City of Gary Graver : Linda Casey (video with Amber Lynn , Laurie Smith, Joanna Storm, John Leslie and Jamie Gillis ) * 1986 : Daddy's Darling Daughters of Jane Waters Doreen (with Nikki Charm ) * 1986 : Charm School Henri Pachard (video with Nikki Charm and Steve Drake ) * 1986 : Bouncin 'in the USA of Emmarbee (video) * 1987 : Who Came in the Back Door Gerald Wayne (with? Shanna McCullough ) * 1987 : Vanessa Obsession by John Stagliano (video) * 1987 : Traci's Big Trick Jane Waters : Traci Lords (video with Sharon Mitchell , Melissa Melendez, Troy Tannier Scott Apollo, Jerry Butler, Peter North and Ron Jeremy ) * 1987 : Sex Secrets for John Stagliano : Comrade Cherrykova (video) * 1987 : Peek-a-Boo Akmed Muhammed (video with Billy Dee and Ron Jeremy ) * 1987 : Passionate Heiress Jerome Bronson: Ruth (video with Billy Dee, Peter North and Joey Silvera ) * 1987 : Nicki Henri Pachard (video with Tracey Adams , Nikki Charm , Dan T. Mann, Hershel Savage and Tom Byron ) * 1987 : Double Messages Royce Shepard * 1987 : Laid In The USA * 1987 : Angel Gets Even by Paul Thomas (video with Tracey Adams , Alicia Monet, Angel Kelly, Jerry Butler, Mike Horner and Joey Silvera ) * 1987 : The Touchables Vinnie Rossi (with Kim Alexis and FM Bradley) * 1988 : The PTX Club Max Schenk (Billy Dee and Jon Martin) * 1988 : Suzie Creamcheese of Joseph W. Sarno (video with Michael Knight and Ron Jeremy ) * 1988 : Soul Kiss This Bobby Hollander (video with Nikki Charm ) * 1988 : Romeo and Juliet Part 2 by Paul Thomas : Wanda (video with Nikki Randall , Jamie Gillis and Rick Savage ) * 1988 : reamin 'Reunion Vinnie Rossi: Diane (with Frankie Leigh, Tiffany Rose, Billy Dee, FM Bradley and Mike Horner ) * 1988 : Lady in Black John T. Bone * 1988 : Lusty Detective Ron Jeremy (with Ray Victory and Ron Jeremy ) * 1988 : Loose Lifstyles of John Stagliano : girlfriend (video with Aleena Ferari, Stephanie Rage, Billy Dee, Blake Palmer, John Wright and Tony Montana ) * 1988 : Little Red Riding Hood in Paul Thomas : Bar Girl (Jerry Butler) * 1988 : Lesbian Lovers John Shubert * 1988 : KUNT. TV Raoul Colombo (video Frankie Leigh) * 1988 : Black Widow of Paul Thomas : Agnes (video Tami White, Nikki Randall and Jamie Gillis ) * 1988 : Ball Street Jerome Bronson (with Peter North ) * 1988 : Ball in the Family of Joseph W. Sarno : Horial (video Christine Robbins and Rick Savage ) * 1988 : Operation Penetration * 1988 : Dildo Babes 2 * 1988 : Anatomy of a Male Stripper of John Stagliano : * 1988 : Beauty and The Beast 1 Paul Thomas : Deborah (video Nikki Knight, Mike Horner and Tom Byron ) * 1988 : Soul Kiss This Bobby Hollander (with Nikki Charm ) * 1989 : Sheer Haven Paul G. Vatelli: dream girl (video) * 1989 : Good Evening Vietnam Paul Thomas (with Ona Z, Siobhan Hunter and Randy Paul) * 1989 : Sex Club Max Schenk * 1989 : Caught in the Act of Paul Thomas Tammy Fakker (video with Alicia Monet and Mike Horner ) ; Short films ; Archive images, compilations ; Erotic videos * 1987 : Electric Blue 57 : Virginia (video softcore) As writer [ edit | edit the code ] * 1986 : Daddy's Darling Daughters of Jane Waters , (co-authored with Jane Waters ) * 1988 : Loose Lifstyles of John Stagliano , (co-authored with John Stagliano ) As a producer [ edit | edit the code ] * 1986 : Daddy's Darling Daughters of Jane Waters (co-produced with Jane Waters ) Photographs [ edit | edit the code ] * Partner (US) September 1981 Elena, the Polish Princess by Steven Hicks (cover) * Lusty Ladies (United States), No. 2, Rich Bitch (cover) * Hustler Rejects (United States) Volume # 5, 1982 Marianne Clive McLean * Seductress (USA), No. 2, Something Different (cover) * High Society (USA), vol. 9, No. 1, May 1984 by Suze Randall * Erotic X-Film Guide (USA), vol. 6, No. 4, April 1988 (cover) * Frivol (Germany), No. 211, August 1991 Category:1962 births